Integrated circuits (ICs) form the basis for many electronic systems. Essentially, an integrated circuit (IC) includes a vast number of transistors and other circuit elements that are formed on a single semiconductor wafer or chip and are interconnected to implement a desired function. The complexity of these integrated circuits (ICs) requires the use of an ever increasing number of linked transistors and other circuit elements.
Many modern electronic systems are created through the use of a variety of different integrated circuits; each integrated circuit (IC) performing one or more specific functions. For example, computer systems include at least one microprocessor and a number of memory chips. Conventionally, each of these integrated circuits (ICs) is formed on a separate chip, packaged independently and interconnected on, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB).
As integrated circuit (IC) technology progresses, there is a growing desire for a “system on a chip” in which the functionality of all of the IC devices of the system are packaged together without a conventional PCB. Ideally, a computing system should be fabricated with all the necessary IC devices on a single chip. In practice, however, it is very difficult to implement a truly high-performance “system on a chip” because of vastly different fabrication processes and different manufacturing yields for the logic and memory circuits.
As a compromise, various “system modules” have been introduced that electrically connect and package integrated circuit (IC) devices which are fabricated on the same or on different semiconductor wafers. Initially, system modules have been created by simply stacking two chips, e.g., a logic and memory chip, one on top of the other in an arrangement commonly referred to as chip-on-chip structure. Subsequently, multi-chip module (MCM) technology has been utilized to stack a number of chips on a common substrate to reduce the overall size and weight of the package, which directly translates into reduced system size.
Existing multi-chip module (MCM) technology is known to provide performance enhancements over single chip or chip-on-chip (COC) packaging approaches. For example, when several semiconductor chips are mounted and interconnected on a common substrate through very high density interconnects, higher silicon packaging density and shorter chip-to-chip interconnections can be achieved. In addition, low dielectric constant materials and higher wiring density can also be obtained which lead to the increased system speed and reliability, and the reduced weight, volume, power consumption and heat to be dissipated for the same level of performance. However, MCM approaches still suffer from additional problems, such as bulky package, wire length and wire bonding that gives rise to stray inductances that interfere with the operation of the system module.
An advanced three-dimensional (3D) wafer-to-wafer vertical stack technology has been recently proposed by researchers to realize the ideal high-performance “system on a chip”. In contrast to the existing multi-chip module (MCM) technology which seeks to stack multiple chips on a common substrate, 3-D wafer-to-wafer vertical stack technology seeks to achieve the long-awaited goal of vertically stacking many layers of active IC devices such as processors, programmable devices and memory devices inside a single chip to shorten average wire lengths, thereby reducing interconnect RC delay and increasing system performance.
One major challenge of 3-D wafer-to-wafer vertical stack integration technology is the bonding between wafers and between die in a single chip. In general, a dielectric layer is used to bond respective wafers. In the dielectric bonding method, high aspect ratio silicon (Si) via etch is required to provide electrical conductivity between vertically stacked wafers. Therefore, a metal bonding method is preferred to stack wafers. However, existing etch stop layers for silicon (Si) via etch in wafer stacking with metal bonding method can cause oxidation or metal recess which may negatively impact the power delivery system. Therefore, a need exists for an improved etch stop layer for the Si via etch in vertically stacked wafer processing (i.e., 3-D interconnect processing) which provides electrical conductivity between vertically stacked wafers.